<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hollow knight chat fic. Please kill me by Justa_SnowMoth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875067">Hollow knight chat fic. Please kill me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justa_SnowMoth/pseuds/Justa_SnowMoth'>Justa_SnowMoth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Like, M/M, Modern au????? Kinda???, Not ship centric, Other, Swearing, but now civilization is back, chat fic because I wanna type the same names over and over, crack and fluff, edit: guess who fucked up the tags :), has a loose plot, i guess, millibelle is a boss babe don’t @ me, pale king is mentioned, self indulgent, so I guess au where everyone lives?, still post-apocalyptic, this won’t be updated as frequently as Fools Gold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:02:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justa_SnowMoth/pseuds/Justa_SnowMoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh boy now I have to think of witty names for everyone. Oh wyrm I didn’t think id get this far</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel, Hornet/Myla (Hollow Knight), Millibelle &amp; broken vessel, Ogrim/isma, The knight &amp; everyone, all canon ships - Relationship, quirrel/tiso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Name page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the name page :D</p><p>The knight: get ghosted</p><p>Hornet: silksong when?</p><p>Tiso: trial of the oh god aspids</p><p>Quirrel: the good boomer</p><p>Herrah: brimming glass of spiders</p><p>Lurien: king’s simp</p><p>Monomon: MonoMOM</p><p>Pure vessel: dad is gonna come back I’m sure</p><p>Grimm: ritualistic furry</p><p>Millibelle: buy CutCo today!</p><p>Broken vessel: #1 Fanta hater</p><p>Ogrim: dirty dirty boi</p><p>Isma: tears of lemonade </p><p>Ze’mer: sad lesbian </p><p>Dryya: queen’s simp</p><p>Hegemol: the other one</p><p>Myla: One-woman musical</p><p>Zote: vengefly uwu / the bad boomer </p><p>Cornifer: Dora the explorer</p><p>Izelda: waisted boss fight potential</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don’t add zote</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The knight added Hornet, broken, quirrel and 14 others to the chat</p><p>The knight changed the chat name to “Pantheon of friends :)”</p><p>The knight changed 17 names</p><p> </p><p>Silksong when?: little ghost what is the meaning of this?</p><p>Get ghosted: :D</p><p>Silksong when?: little ghost you don’t have to use emotes.</p><p>Get ghosted: :(</p><p> </p><p>Get ghosted: FUCK I FORGOT ZOTE</p><p>The good boomer: don’t add him</p><p>Get ghosted added Zote, Cornifer and Izelda to “Pantheon of friends :)”</p><p>Get ghosted changed Zote to “vengefly uwu”</p><p>Get ghosted changed Cornifer to “Dora the explorer”</p><p>Get ghosted changed Izelda to “waisted boss fight potential”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ogrim becomes a #BossBabe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vengefly uwu: what does ‘uwu’ mean? I swear on Life Ender I will find out</p><p>#1 Fanta hater: lmao it means ur either a weeb or a furry</p><p>Vengefly uwu: what?!</p><p>Vengefly uwu: this is slander! Change my name this instant</p><p>#1 Fanta Hater: Berger’s can’t be choosers </p><p> </p><p>#1 Fanta hater changed Vengefly uwu’s name to ‘the bad boomer’</p><p> </p><p>The bad boomer: if I knew how to leave this waste-of-space discussion I would.</p><p>#1 Fanta hater: lol simp   @king’s simp @queen’s simp</p><p>*read 3:21*</p><p>#1 Fanta hater: rood :(</p><p> </p><p>5:36</p><p>Buy CutCo Today!: hey there partner! Would you be interested in helping a #BossBabe with her job? Or even better would YOU like to become your own boss? DM me for more info!</p><p>Dirty dirty boi: ah I would love to help! :-)</p><p>The other one: Ogrim no</p><p>Tears of lemonade: babe it’s a pyramid scheme don’t help it</p><p>Waisted boss fight potential: bahpanada</p><p>Waisted boss fight potential: don’t do it</p><p>Queen’s simp: not the best time to be kind, big guy</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it’s short :&lt; I had a small spurt of inspiration and wanted to warm up for Fools gold</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#1 Fanta hater: @get ghosted<br/>#1 Fanta hater: @get ghosted<br/>#1 Fanta hater: @get ghosted<br/>#1 Fanta hater: @get ghosted<br/>#1 Fanta hater: @get ghosted<br/>#1 Fanta hater: @get ghosted<br/>#1 Fanta hater: @get ghosted<br/>#1 Fanta hater: @get ghosted<br/>#1 Fanta hater: @get ghosted<br/>Get ghosted: shut the fuCK UP BROKEN I WONT HESITATE TO KILL YOU A THIRD TIME<br/>#1 Fanta hater: lmoa mood</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Get ghosted: geez this place is about as dead as the dreamers </p><p>Silksong when?: MOTHER WAS NOT DEAD</p><p>Dad is gonna come back I’m sure: just like dad!</p><p>#1 Fanta hater: sorry hollow but dads dead af lmao</p><p>Dad is gonna come back I’m sure: no the knight saw him on his throne! They told me</p><p>#1 Fanta hater: @get ghosted</p><p>#1 Fanta hater: @get ghosted</p><p>#1 Fanta hater: @get ghosted</p><p>Get ghosted: I said he was on his throne I didn’t say he was alive </p><p> </p><p>Dad is gonna come back I’m sure left the chat</p><p> </p><p>Brimming glass of spiders added dad is gonna come back I’m sure to the group chat</p><p> </p><p>Silksong when?: mother you showing you are here is not helping</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this fuels your parched souls for yet another solemn day. I love you all and stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>